


[unread]

by constellation_composer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellation_composer/pseuds/constellation_composer
Summary: Jett has been ignoring him; Eduard feels he's owed some sort of explanation why.
Relationships: Australia/Estonia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[unread]

**Author's Note:**

> Jett is Aus and Ed is Est. i say this out of duty i assume u already knew

_[12:45 pm] eddie: Hey.  
[12:46 pm] eddie: How are you?_

_[1:15 pm] eddie: Lunch is over, so I'm heading back to class, but it's math, so we can chat if you want._

_[3:55 pm] eddie: Do you have a ride home from school? I know I haven't been driving you as much recently, but I thought I would check._

_[5:24 pm] eddie: Did we have English homework? I can't remember.  
[5:47 pm] eddie: Never mind. Tolys sent it to me._

_[7:43 pm] eddie: My mum made the same thing she did last time you were over. I remember you really liked you. You should come over again sometime._

_[8:13 pm] eddie: You had marching band today, didn't you? Did it go well?  
[8:13 pm] eddie: Did that trumpet ever stop being a dick? I can hack into his grades and flunk him out of band if you need me to._

_[9:45 pm] eddie: I got a new shirt. I don't know if I should wear it or not, though. Do you think I'd look good in pink?_

_[10:23 pm] eddie: Hey, are we still going to Feliks's party together? It's tomorrow, so I thought I'd check._

_[10:46 pm] eddie: Never mind, Alfred just told me you're riding with him. Does that mean you've read these?  
[10:47 pm] eddie: Please reply._

_[11:17 pm] eddie: Maybe you're asleep._

_[12:24 am] eddie: But you never go to bed before 2. Are you ignoring me?_

_[1:00 am] eddie: Jett?_

Eduard set his phone down on his nightstand and rolled over onto his other side, staring at the wall. It was a cold night, but anxiety was making him fidgety, and he kept kicking his blankets off himself. He hated when Jett was mad at him. He hated when anyone was mad at him, really, but especially Jett. There was something so unsettling about not having his best friend laughing alongside him that left him feeling sick to his stomach with every passing silent moment. He rolled over and picked up his phone, staring at his blank screen. No notifications. Of course there were no fucking notifications. He sighed and set it back down, sitting up. If he was awake, he may as well work on the physics theorem paper he'd been putting off.

He cracked open his laptop, numbly pulling up the draft and pulling his notes out of his bag. He still had three paragraphs left to plan and type out. Hadn't he done this all last Wednesday? No, wait- he'd started planning, and then Jett had called and asked if he wanted to meet for coffee, and that had seemed much more tempting.

He still had no notifications.

Eduard began typing blindly, not bothering to look at his notes. It should have mattered more, but it was hard to feel very invested at 1:12 in the morning, especially for someone who normally went to bed at 10. So he just wrote. He managed three whole lines before he checked his phone again.

Nothing.

He stared at his laptop for a bit longer, trying to puzzle out his next sentence, but his mind was blank. It felt like his head had been stuffed full of cotton. He typed a few words; no, that wouldn't do. He tried again but just ended up typing the same thing.

His notifications were empty.

Eduard sighed and closed his laptop without bothering to save. He hasn't written anything worthwhile, anyway. He picked up his phone. Jett still hadn't texted him back.

_[1:56 am] eddie: I'm sorry for whatever I did. I didn't mean to upset you._

_[2:03 am]  
INCOMING CALL FROM JETT_

Eduard jumped when his phone buzzed in his hand, not expecting it, but he quickly accepted the call, bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" He didn't bother keeping his voice low. His parents were away on another business trip.

There was a long moment, then a sigh. "Hey, Eddie." A brief silence filled the line between them before Jett spoke again. "I'm sorry for ignoring your messages."

"It's alright," Eduard replied automatically, but Jett cut him off, an edge of hysteria on his tone.

"It's not alright!"

Eduard felt his throat close up. He hated when Jett snapped at him. He hated when anyone snapped at him, really, but especially Jett. "I'm sorry."

"No, I didn't mean-" Jett sighed again. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I just- I realised some stuff this morning and I had to work it all out. By myself."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. "Did you?"

Jett paused. "Yeah. Mostly."

"That's good." Eduard fiddled with the hem of his shirt, frowning subconsciously. His notes, he realised, were still sitting beside him on the bed, and he moved them to the nightstand. Unzipping his backpack seemed like a lot of work right now.

"I need to talk to you," Jett said abruptly.

"You are talking to me."

"Face to face, I mean. Can I come over?"

Eduard hesitated, but he had never been able to resist Jett, so he caved after only a few moments. "Yes."

"Good. See you in a second." The line went dead immediately. Eduard frowned, lowering his phone from his ear slowly, and set it on top of his notes, slipping out of bed. He padded quietly out of his room and down the stairs, cracking the door open to stick his head out, checking the weather. That, he'd decided, was the upside of slow, stale suburbia- sitting out on his porch at 2:12 am was a perfectly valid choice. The only fear was that his porch swing may creak too loudly. _God, I sound like an old man._

It didn't take long for a tall figure to come down the sidewalk, bounding up his steps and plopping down beside him on the porch swing. An arm fell around his shoulders in a familiar position, and Eduard instinctively moved closer. His head, already dropping with exhaustion, dropped onto Jeff's shoulder. "Took you long enough."

Jett laughed, though it sounded strained. "Took me to five minutes."

Eduard shrugged. "Why didn't you run? Could've shaved off three."

"You've never run to me."

"Yeah, I've never run."

Jett laughed again, shaking his head. "Alright, I'll give you that." He fell silent for a while, which Eduard appreciated. Sitting on a porch swing in the cool night air, rocking back and forth with his best friend, was far more comforting than any text reply could have been. He thought about asking what Jett had needed to say, but that seemed like it might take a fair bit of energy he didn't have, so he just closed his eyes and let Jett push them slowly back and forth.

"I think I'm in love with you," Jett said suddenly. "And that scares the crap out of me."

Eduard opened his eyes, tilting his head up to look at him. Jett was staring straight ahead like he was trying to avoid Ed's gaze. He took a moment to process the statement, turning it over in his mind.

"It shouldn't," he replied after a couple of moments of silence, his eyes slipping shut again. "I'm glad you are."

He'd never had a goodnight kiss before.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading come bother me on tumblr for headcanons or a conversation!! my dms and inbox are always open @bluelemonadefingerprints


End file.
